<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Weren't Supposed to Know by Bubble_Tea_Bee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983352">You Weren't Supposed to Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_Tea_Bee/pseuds/Bubble_Tea_Bee'>Bubble_Tea_Bee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scream (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Foul Language, Held Hostage, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_Tea_Bee/pseuds/Bubble_Tea_Bee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Itsyaboilyric on tumblr: This is my first time requesting on this blog I think- but could we get a dark yandere fic w the murder dorks Billy and Stu?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Loomis/Male Reader, Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Billy Loomis/You, Male/Male/Male - Relationship, Stu Macher/Male Reader, Stu Macher/Reader, Stu Macher/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Weren't Supposed to Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dating the boys was pretty fun. You got to have horror movie marathon nights together, sleepovers, and prank each other. You’ve never been in a polyamory relationship before but you do quite enjoy it. There are times where both Billy and Stu blow on your plans; it’s mostly on movie nights. They end up arriving at your place way early in the morning like around 1:30 am or maybe later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You never knew what they were doing when they blew off your plans, and it sightly bothered you. They’ve been doing this a lot lately. The more you think about it, the more you think about the murders. Every time Billy, Stu, or both of them blow off your plans, a murder happens that night. Slowly, it starts to make sense. You get up off your couch and get dressed. You plan on heading to Billy’s place to check on something. You could go to Stu’s, but the place is huge and you’ve never really explored it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grab your keys off the table near the door and head out. You drive to Billy’s house and make sure to put your car in park before turning it off. You approach the front door and unlock it with the spare key Billy gave you. You walk inside after unlocking the door and head straight for Billy’s room. If you find what you’re looking for, then what you thought about before was correct. “Oh, God, please don’t show me what I’m looking for,” You mumble to yourself as you enter Billy’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look around his room, hoping to not spot what you’re looking for. You first look under his bed and in the drawers. When you come up empty, you look at his closet. A heavy feeling comes over you, but you force yourself to go to the closet. You open the door and start to rummage around. Just as you are about to sigh in relief when you find nothing, you find something. You grab it and hold it up, seeing a mask. The mask looks exactly like the murderer Ghostface’s and on it, there is a red liquid splattered on it. As you stare at it, a horrifying realization hits you.</span>
  <em>
    <span> It’s blood. It’s fucking blood.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You start to hyperventilate as the realization hits you. If Billy is on it, then so is Stu. Those two are so close, much closer to each other than you are to them. You let out a sob as the gravity of the situation weighs on you. You feel your phone vibrate in your pocket, snapping you out of your daze. You calm your breathing enough to take it out and see who is calling you. It’s Stu. He’s calling you at a very very bad time. You answer it though, swallowing the lump in your throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Stu,” Your voice cracks between those two works.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Babe! Billy and I are on our way to your house. Want us to pick anything up?” He asks. You let out a sigh, knowing that you will have to confront them about this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. I’ll see you two soon,” You tell him before hanging up. You grab the mask and close the closet door. You quickly make your way out of the house and to your car. You hop in your car and head back to your house, glad to make it before Stu and Billy got there. You enter your house quickly and start to make everything look like you’ve been there the entire time. You hide the mask under the couch and sit on the couch right above the hidden mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sit and wait for your two boyfriends to arrive, the anxiety slowly eating away at you. You hear the door open and look behind you, seeing both of them come in. You stand up, watching their faces turn to surprise. Usually, you would wait for them to come and sit down beside you before cuddling them, welcoming them back. Today, you weren’t going to do that, not with what you found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sweetheart, what’s the matter?” Billy asks you as he gets close to you. He reaches his hand out to try and touch you, making you jerk back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me, either of you,” You spit out, venom lacing your words with poison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, what’s wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?” Stu asks you in confusion and hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering why you two would blow off our plans, you know? I was curious, so I did a little digging…” You trail off, making sure to exchange eye contact with the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this is about cheating, we would never do anything like that. We can’t dream of hurting you!” Billy tells you, looking somewhat offended and hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Billy’s right, Babe! Hurting you would destroy us!” Stu adds, leaning over Billy like he usually does when it’s two against one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s something much bigger than that, and you two know it,” You tell them, venom still dripping from your words. You bend down and retrieve the mask from under the couch before straightening up and showing it to them. You watch as their expressions change from worried to something you’re unfamiliar with. Billy’s expression is blank while Stu’s looks excited but somewhat darker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you get that?” Billy asks you, staring holes into you. You swallow thickly before responding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It all made sense, you know? The disappearing and then the murders being discovered the next morning after you were gone all night, only to come to my house to have an alibi.” You say, hiding the shakiness in your tone and body. Your anxiety is getting the better of you, and with Billy’s emotionless stare and tone, and Stu’s dark excited gaze, it doesn’t help much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me repeat my question, where did you get that? You better answer it or else,” Billy says, still staring at you. You feel yourself start to shake before you answer him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your closet,” You tell him, watching to make sure they don’t try to lunge or anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Babe… </span>
  <b>
    <em>You Weren’t Supposed to Know</em>
  </b>
  <span>,” Stu tells you, smiling as you swallow down the lump in your throat... “But it’s okay, we forgive you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” You ask, flabbergasted. “Is this some kind of joke to you?! You’re killing people! What the hell is wrong with you two?!” You yell at them, completely panicked. They both quickly lunge at you, making you stumble back to try and avoid them, only for Stu to have you to the ground. You start to flail and scream only to have Billy sock you in the face. You let out a groan as Billy delivers another blow, this time close to your temple. Your vision swims before you, making it hard to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We really didn’t want this to happen, Sweetheart, but we have a change of plans.” Billy’s voice is the last thing you hear before you go unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you wake up, your head hurts. You try to rub your temples, only to stop when your arms don’t move. You look up, seeing that they are tied to the headboard. “What the fuck,” You try to say, only to have it muffled, only now noticing the rag acting like a gag. You pull on your restraints only to earn harsh bruising on your wrists. You look around the room, seeing everything unfamiliar. Must be one of the spare bedrooms in Stu’s house. You think to yourself. Everything looks expensive, which only proved your conclusion more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hear something unlock, making you look at the bedroom door. It swings open with ease as both Billy and Stu walk in. You say some very colourful words to them through your gag, knowing full well they may not even understand you. Both of them sit down on the side of the bed on either side of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry it had to come to this, Babe, but we can’t let you go. You mean a lot to us and anyone who gets in our way will pay the price,” Stu tells you as he caresses your cheek which makes you jerk away in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be like that, Sweetheart,” Billy says, gripping your face in a harsh grip. “You’re going to be with us for a while, so you better start playing nice before we get angry.” Billy pats your cheek mockingly as he smiles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh man, this is not going to be fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You think to yourself as you watch the two of them with caution.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>